


Rules of Man

by Canis_Major



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Major/pseuds/Canis_Major
Summary: What if the Rules of the Beast were changed for the rules of men?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Rules of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Evening All,   
> Hasn't been beta read as my poor beta is rushed off her feet, so any mistakes are mine!  
> Enjoy!

The Rules of Man

An Excerpt from Zoe Van Helsing’s Journal.

There are four known rules when it comes to vampires:  
Rule No. 1 – A Vampire Cannot Enter a Home Without Invitation  
Rule No. 2 – A Vampire Cannot Stand in the Sunlight  
Rule No. 3 – A Vampire Cannot See Themselves in a Mirror.  
Rule No. 4 – A Vampire Cannot Look at a Cross.

It’s kind of strange to know they are all wrong, and that as I write this, my Husband – Count Dracula, is currently preening himself in a mirror in the sunlight. Bloody Tart.

It’s a good job we are writing some new rules.

ZVH

\---   
Rule 1 – No Teenagers & By Consent Only

Dracula sighed as Zoe left the room and he was left alone. He hated this cage; he’d hated it when he’d first been imprisoned and coming back to feed wasn’t his idea of fun. Zoe had petitioned to allow him to feed in her Lab, but that had been denied. Those who ran the Foundation were not as convinced as Zoe was that he wasn’t as much of a danger anymore. Perhaps if he stopped shouting ‘boo’ at them they might relax a little, but it was so much fun to rile them up. Zoe always glared at him when he started being mischievous, especially when the Directors were around. She was always worried that they would once again remove her or their funding and cage him permanently. As if anything could cage him now. The sunlight was no longer a viable threat to make him behave, he did it because of Zoe. And the Directors knew that too. 

Their relationship had changed after they hadn’t died, and that was still a mystery itself. He’d intentionally poisoned himself, committed suicide so that Zoe wouldn’t hurt when she died. And yet, they had both woken up. She had been completely cured of cancer and somehow had melded into one person with Agatha. He had realised when Agatha/Zoe had gasped in pain as he saw the sunlight, that he had loved her. The 500-year-old warlord who hadn’t been physical with a woman in 450 years, was in love with a woman who could barely stand the sight of him. But the thought of there being a time without her had frightened him, so he’d drunk her blood and they had shared the opiate dream. 

When he’d woken and realised that he was still draped over her, he’d been so shocked, he had been supposed to die with her. They’d been holding hands and as he shot off the table, he’d seen her twitch slightly and for one awful moment, he thought he had turned her. He’d watched as the colour came back to her face, the dark shadows under her eyes had faded and she’d taken stronger and stronger breaths. He realised, to his amazement, that she was getting stronger and better, but she still had a normal human heartbeat. She was alive. He had softly caressed her face as she had roused and as she had been so welcoming in the dream; he hadn’t expected her to try and stake him. He should have really, but he would blame shock later on, not that his dead heart had ruled his head. He had grabbed her arms and held her gently as she fought against him before she finally realised that she wasn’t getting anywhere and stopping. 

It was Agatha that had spoken and told him to unhand her, and so he had. And when she had fallen into the chair at the head of the table, he had stayed still, just watching silently. She’d looked at him and he had found himself asking for her help, to help him integrate into society and help him cure his addiction. He had found himself wanting to be someone that Zoe could want. He wanted to prove to her, that his humanity hadn’t vanished completely. And through some persuasion, Zoe had agreed. There were conditions, all of which he agreed to, which was why he was back in Whitby back at the Foundation waiting on Zoe.

The biggest part of their agreement was in regard to his feeding. He was only allowed to feed on people that the Foundation had vetted, and it was to be in a controlled environment. He would be given rations until he could prove that he wouldn’t drain someone if he fed outside the Foundation. He was allowed to live away from Whitby, they knew they couldn’t say where he did live, and he would be expected to return to the Foundation on a daily basis to have a meal, he hadn’t bothered going far as he knew that this was going to last a while. If everything went well, Zoe would sign his release and he would be able to return to Scarborough for the day. He was finding it hard not to go out and hunt, but he wanted to prove he could do as he had been asked. 

He sighed and paced around the small space, waiting. He hated this, anytime he couldn’t see Zoe, meant that someone could talk her into going back to hating him. Or staking him. And they were just starting to actually be friends. Space seemed to be shrinking in on him and it was suddenly oppressive, and he couldn’t cope. He roared and grabbing the edge of the table he threw it over before tossing one of the chairs into the glass window. The Guard outside jumped, and Dracula could see him talking on a radio. He wasn’t surprised when Zoe came tearing back into the room, with several Doctors hot on her heels. She didn’t even hesitate to enter the room with him, slamming the door shut and keeping the Doctors out.

“Count Dracula.” She snapped at him, standing still as he tossed yet another chair into the windows. He spun to face her and in a heartbeat was at her side, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the glass, snarling in her face, stroking her pulse with his forefinger. He hadn’t fed from her since that night a few weeks previously, but right now, at this moment he wanted her blood. He could taste the poison on his tongue but that didn’t bother him, he just needed to feed. Today had been a trying day. 

“Ohhhh pack it in.” She snapped at him placing one hand on his chest, pushing him away. He snarled at her again but controlled himself and stepped back, stretching his neck and moving to the two chairs he’d tossed. He put them back onto their feet before righting the table. He knew Zoe was watching, and the white t-shirt he was in was not hiding the fact he had seriously started to work out. Everything that had been starting to go slightly saggy was now firm and it meant that as he righted the table, the muscles in his arms bulged and the t-shirt tightened.

“Are you done destroying my things and showing off,” Zoe asked him. He snarled at her but nodded his head. “Count, this is the second time you’ve done this. You can’t keep doing it.”

“Then get them to treat me like a normal person. I’m not an exhibit in a Zoo, I know there are people watching me. All the time.”

“Count you are not normal. But, don’t snarl at me, I agree with you. The more you do this, the less chance I have of changing their minds.” He snarled at her again before stalking away from her, he knew that Zoe was doing her best, but this was torture for him. To be so close to someone he loved but know they didn’t feel the same. To be trying so hard, for the same person, but have the people she worked for treat him like an animal. He paced along the longest wall but kept his eyes on Zoe. 

“How long Zoe? I am hungry.”

“Well if you hadn’t started throwing the furniture around, we could be done here, and you could be leaving.” She frowned at him and he had to stop himself from snarling back at her. She had a point, but he wasn’t really in the mood for listing right now. 

“I won’t be long. Don’t. Throw. Anything.” This time he did snarl at her and when she glared at him, he snarled at her again. He might be in love with the woman, but she infuriated him. He dropped into one of the chairs he had overturned and put his feet up on the table, crossing his fingers on his stomach and closing his eyes. He heard the door open, but he didn’t bother moving. He could tell that Zoe had brought him something to eat. As she laid them out into the table, she slapped his ankle and said

“Get your feet off the table.” He didn’t move but when she tried to push them off, he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her onto his lap, causing her to straddle him. She looked down at him and he heard her heartbeat increase and where he had grabbed one of her wrists, felt her pulse quicken.

“Hmmmmm. I like this.”

“Yes, I am sure you do.” A cough behind him made Zoe blush leaping from his lap. He had been so close to kissing her. She’d actually relaxed and hadn’t fought to get off of him. He smiled to himself, this meant there were possibilities here. If he could prove to her, he was changed, and actually change, he had half a chance. After all, he knew that her heart sped up when she was near him, he could hear the intakes of breath when he flexed his muscles and he was well aware how handsome he was. 

“I was enjoying that.” He pouted smiling at her, watching the blush fill her face, before standing and looking at the platter of blood samples. 

He lifted one to his nose and sniffed it before taking a very small sip.

“No.” He said rejecting the next four, a vet, an accountant, a travel agent and a tv presenter before glaring at the Doctor who had disturbed him and said, “Are you trying to poison me?” He desperately wanted to fling the beaker of blood from the 6th donor at the Doctor.

“This person is dying.”

“They passed a medical and are absolutely fine. Just drink.” The Doctor said pompously, Dracula snarled and finally gave in to his urge, throwing the beaker at the Doctor. It hit him mid-chest and the blood went everywhere. The Doctor looked all for the world like he had been staked himself or been in an operating theatre. There were splashes on his face, his trousers, his tie, shoes and on the window and floor of the cage, and his lab coat was saturated.

“Count Dracula for fuck's sake,” Zoe yelled at him. Dr Whats-His-Name looked so shell-shocked Dracula had to fight back a grin, but he still lunged for the Doctor, but as Zoe got between them and raised a hand, he stopped himself. He just snarled and hissed before stomping back over to the table.

“Zoe, I am telling you. That donor is dying. Please make sure they see a proper Doctor.” He kept his tone light and careful, he wanted Zoe to take him seriously. He took the final sample of blood, sniffed it, had a quick taste and said

“This one is fine.” Zoe nodded and after steering the silent, blood-covered Doctor out of the cell turned back to face him and said, “You can sleep here tonight. I won’t sign your release form. I’ll ask Renfield to pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Zoe.” He bellowed angrily at her, knowing even as the door slammed shut, she could hear him. He knew he’d been quite bad-tempered and there wasn’t really an excuse. He wasn’t used to only being able to feed when he was told he could and being treated like a naughty child or zoo animal. 

“No Count. You can stay in that cell until I come back to work tomorrow.” She stood right by the door and whispered “Try and break out and whatever is happening between us, is done. I don’t like children.” 

“Zoe.” He said, feeling angrier and more manipulated. When Zoe glared and him again, he returned her glare and snapped. “Fine. But I still want my dinner.” 

He snarled at the Doctor who finally brought the portion of blood for him but stayed on the other side of the cell. He knew that Zoe would be watching, and he hadn’t proven tonight that he could change. He sighed; she had been right. He was acting like a spoilt child, he huffed slightly realising that no one had said no to him in 500 years. Even when he had been a Prince, people did exactly what he said. He’d terrified people then too. As he sipped on his meal, he realised that his iPad had been placed on the tray as well. He grabbed it and dropped into the comfiest of the chairs, once again putting his feet up onto the table. He knew he should email Zoe and apologise, and perhaps he would later, but he opened the Kindle App, and finding a book he had yet to read, he got comfortable and started reading.

“Count Dracula.” A voice permeated his ears and he looked up. Zoe was back.

“That was quick.” He said quietly, clicking close on the app.

“Count, it’s been 12 hours. Please finish your meal and then you can leave.” 

“Zoe.” He said quietly, there was no hint of playfulness or flirting, he wanted her to know he knew that he had been wrong. “I apologise for my behaviour last night.”

“I fight with the Foundation daily to get them to see that you have changed and would be able to integrate with society without eating everyone. I have been fighting for three hours this morning to allow them to countersign your papers for release. They have agreed on the condition that you are released into my care, with no contact with Renfield for the next 48 hours.”

“I have to stay with you?” He threw anger into his tone, trying to make people think that this wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He actually couldn’t believe his luck, he wanted to spend as much time with Zoe as possible, and it would appear his actions had made that possible. He knew that it was the wrong way to go about things, but he couldn’t believe how perfectly it had turned out.

“Yes. And you will behave, or this deal we have is off. You’ll be back in that cage permanently.”

“I will behave.” He said, finishing the blood that had been provided and following Zoe as she walked from the cell. He refrained from snarling or even saying boo to anyone. He was the perfect gentleman, and as Zoe drove them away from the Foundation several hours later, the paperwork had taken ages and he knew that they were trying to stall as much as possible in the hopes that they could a reason to not release him, he turned to look at her.

“I am sorry Zoe.” She didn’t reply but focused on the road. He watched her as she drove, and he could see her relaxing the further away from the Foundation they got. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked him as she pulled into a busy road and parked up. They were still in Whitby and she turned to face him. He nodded, not even having to think and she smiled.

“Good, come with me.” She handed him a pair of sunglasses and he put them on before following her out of the car. She knew that his eyes still struggled with bright sunlight and the sun was beating down. He followed silently as they walked back down towards the centre of Whitby and into the smaller streets. When she stopped outside a chip shop and he looked at her quizzically. 

“Zoe?”

“Can you eat food?” He looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. In 500 years, I’ve never needed to.”

“Do you want to try? Whitby is famous for its Scampi, and as I am craving Chips, Mushy Pea’s and Scampi, I thought we could try and see what happens.”

He looked at her and said

“Zoe, I don’t think.”

“Dracula, there are going to be times in society when you are going to have to appear to eat. Let’s try and see if we can find something that you can eat.”

“Zoe?” He said again, suddenly slightly afraid. She smiled at him and darted into the shop, leaving him stood gaping at her. She was incredible, but he knew it was the scientist and Doctor in her that wanted to run an experiment. When she returned 5 minutes later, he hadn’t moved. 

“Come on.” She said and he followed silently as she aimed for a set of steps leading down to some boats. She dropped onto the floor at the top of the steps and silently he dropped to the floor beside her, hoping that he wasn’t about to sit in anything and ruin his jeans. She opened the box and grabbing a chip, she swore quietly and dropped it again.

“Darn that was hot.” She blew on her fingers and he took her hand between his and letting her watch what he was doing he gently put the tip of her finger in his mouth and licked. When she groaned softly, he swirled his tongue around it before letting it pop out of his mouth. Zoe groaned softly again, and he found himself starting to get hard.

They looked at one another for a few seconds, before she turned her head away blushing deeply.

“You are so beautiful when you blush.” He whispered, she blushed deeper but said

“I know I am no beauty Count.” 

“You are wrong.” He whispered. He knew that she was getting embarrassed so carried on

“Come on, let’s see this Scampi.” She smiled brightly at him before moving a few chips aside and picking up the bit of battered Scampi and after blowing on it for a second, popped it into her mouth. She grinned at him and he took a deep breath carefully taking some of the meat and doing exactly the same thing. It had been a long while since he had had to chew food and the texture was strange in his mouth, but he didn’t dislike it. He smiled at her after he’d swallowed and took a second piece. He knew she was watching him waiting for something to happen and he grimaced slightly when his stomach started to cramp. It wasn’t bad, so he grinned and said

“Bit of stomach cramp, but ok so far. What the hell are they?” He pointed at the tub of mushy peas and Zoe laughed.

“Mushy Peas. Want to try?” He grinned at her again and said

“Why not?” His acceptance to try new things made Zoe grin at him again and she took the fork that had been provided and scooped some up. And rather than take the fork from her, he just leaned forward and took the offering. He heard her intake of breath as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He smirked at her as he swallowed and was pleased that his stomach didn’t cramp further.

“Can you drink?” She asked him as they shared the rest of her meal. “Normal fluids I mean, not blood.”

“I don’t know that either. Zoe, I’ve lived my life the same way for 500 years. Blood is lives. That is all the sustenance I require. However, I will try if you want me to.” She grinned at him and jumped to her feet. He followed her again as she dashed into another building. Zoe all but bounded up to the wooden bar and rattled out an order.

“Can I have half a pint of lager, half a Guinness, half an ale, vodka and lemonade, a Jack and Diet Coke, a glass of white wine and a glass of red please. Thanks.” She smiled brightly at the somewhat shocked bartender and Dracula found himself wanting to snarl at the poor boy when he regained his composure and smiled back at Zoe. 

When their order was ready, he and Zoe dropped into a small booth and Zoe said

“Right, try one.” He smiled and immediately reached for the glass of red wine. It was not particularly good quality, but it wasn’t worth wasting a good glass on an experiment. She watched him and he knew that she was looking for any sign of discomfort. 

“I’m good. So, what is that?” As Zoe talked him through what she had ordered he took a sip of the Guinness and smiled.

“I like this one.” She smiled at him and took a sip of the red wine.

As he tried the Jack and Coke, he wasn’t keen, there was this almighty crash from outside and Zoe jumped before saying

“Thunder. Great. I don’t have my coat.”

“Neither do I.” He said quietly.

“Yes, but you’re going to look ridiculously hot all soaked. I’m going to look like a drowned rat.”

He grinned at her and moved to sit beside her, resting his arm along the back of her seat and propping one foot up on his other knee.

“You think I’m going to look hot?” He whispered into her ear; Zoe blushed but turned to face him.

“You always look hot. And you know it.”

“Zoe Van Helsing, are you drunk?” He asked quietly, quite amused. 

“Well, I have somewhat mixed my drinks.” She stated matter of factly. He hadn’t liked the lager or lemonade drink, and she had finished both glasses of wine when he had complained about the quality.

“Come on. I want to put my theory to the test.” She threw back the rest of the lemonade and vodka, before standing. She wobbled slightly and he grinned, before standing and offering his hand. He was quite surprised when she took it and together, they walked out into the storm. 

It was colder than he was expecting, but for Zoe, it must have been like walking into a cold shower. He tucked her into his side trying to shelter her as much as possible as they walked back out of the centre. By the time they got back to her car, they were soaked through but both of them were laughing uncontrollably. He kept her tucked against him as she led him up and small alleyway and into a garden. He followed her in and smiled when she turned to look at him. He looked at her and she laughed before saying

“Look at you.” He looked down at himself and smirked. He spread his arms out and said

“Hot enough.”

“God yes.” He heard her mutter. She looked at him blushing as she realised what she had said. She grinned at him and said

“Look where you are standing.” He looked confused before he looked around, he was stood, dripping wet in the middle of her kitchen. And she had never invited him in. He’d known he could enter without invitation, but he hadn’t put it to the test. 

Rule 2 – Life, is for Living

She smirked at the shocked look on his face. God he was so handsome, so tall and Slavic and what the white t-shirt had hidden at the Foundation the evening before, was now on full show. He was rippled with muscles that she had no idea he had, and as Agatha pointed out in her head, he hadn’t had at the Convent. The outline of fur on his chest leading down his belly to his trousers was also visible through his wet t-shirt. She’d been right, he looked hot. Like really hot. But he was dripping all over her carpet. He must have known what she was thinking as he grabbed his wet t-shirt and pulled it over his head, baring his chest to her gaze. 

“Do you have a towel?” He asked quietly and Zoe was surprised that the cheeky grin wasn’t there. He seemed almost reserved and afraid. When she didn’t move, he coughed slightly, and Zoe shook herself.

“Towel, yes. Half-naked Vampire. Wet, half-naked Vampire. Fuck” She whispered the last part and turned towards her bathroom. She could have sworn she’d heard him whisper ‘yes please’ but knew that even though he had done that hugely erotic thing with her burnt finger earlier, he wouldn’t want her. She wasn’t pretty enough; she was too clever.

“Fuck this.” She heard him mutter and her world spun, and she suddenly found herself sat on her kitchen counter with him between her legs. He took one of her hands, gently in his and placed it against his groin. His very hard groin. As the shock that he had done that faded, Zoe felt herself get instantly aroused, she wanted him. There was no way she could deny that something since that night had connected the pair of them. She was drawn to him in no uncertain terms, she wasn’t afraid of him and she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. The erection though surprised her; she didn’t think he even could get hard.

“This, hasn’t happened to me in over 450 years. Not one of my brides has done this to me. I don’t know why, or understand it, but you do this to me. Zoe, I don’t want to ruin what we might have, but I need you. And I want you so badly.”

“Dracula.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She ran her fingers into the hair on the back of his head and whispered, “take me to bed.”

He growled and grabbing her hips he pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed as he finally bent his head to kiss her. It was heaven. He was gentle but demanding. And she knew that he always got what he wanted. When his lips left hers and he started a trail of kisses down her cheek and neck she managed to gather her thoughts enough to whisper 

“Upstairs. Second on the left.” He lifted her into his arms, keeping her legs around his waist and his mouth fastened on her throat. He had no intention of biting her, but a nip or two without drawing blood was making him harder than ever. He carefully guided them through her home and as he pushed her bedroom door open, he stopped.

“Are you sure?” He asked, propping her against the wall.

“Ohh god Dracula. Yes, for god's sake. Yes.” 

“I’m not god Zoe.” He whispered, scraping the vein in her neck with his teeth. 

“God Drack. Just fuck me for god’s sake.” She finally gasped, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his head back so that he could look at her. The grin on his face made her want to slap him, but she just pulled him to her for a kiss. She groaned as he gently tossed her onto the bed, before crawling on top of her. She cradled him between her hips as they kissed softly. She ran her fingers through his hair, and she felt him grumble at her. He lifted his head from her shoulder and Zoe smiled up at him. 

“Dr Helsing, you are wearing far too many clothes.” He whispered, Zoe grinned at him and pushed at his shoulder, rolling off from the bed as he too stood.

She knew he was watching as she kicked off her shoes and socks before pulling her soaked t-shirt over her head, and slipping her jeans down her legs, leaving her in a matching set of red underwear. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him as he stood in front of her, just in his jeans. Zoe rested her hands on his hips, rubbing the skin that she found with her thumbs. She could feel that he had scars, all of which must have been from when he was human, but she also knew that she would have time to find all of his scars at a later date. And exploring his body was definitely part of her plans for the future.

“You are beautiful.” He said, softly, cupping her face in his hands. He pulled her to her feet and even with both of them barefooted, he still towered over her by a good six inches. He deftly removed her bra and knickers, helping her step out of them, leaving her totally naked in front of him. He splayed his arms out again and Zoe ran her fingers down his torso and grinned as she popped the button on his jeans, surprised when she found that he wasn’t wearing anything under them.

“Commando?” She whispered, he grinned down at her but didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes as she took him into her hand. He breathed out and Zoe watched the emotions on his face as she stroked and squeezed him. 

“Good?” She asked quietly, he hummed an affirmation before pulling her hand away from him and grabbing her waist he tossed her back onto the bed. He shucked off his jeans and climbed into the bed with her.

“Last chance Zoe.” He whispered.

“Dracula.” She glared at him and he finally took the hint settling between her legs. 

He grabbed on thigh and pulled it up opening her up to him, and they both groaned when he sank into her. He scraped the tendon in her neck with his teeth making her gasp and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he slowly started to rock. 

It may have been 450 years for him, and although Zoe’s lovers had been few and far between, something about the way they were linked to one another made everything so intense. She ran her fingers into his hair and tugged, encouraging him to move a bit faster. When he didn’t move any faster, she growled slightly, and he lifted his head from her shoulder.

“One” he said, timing his words with his thrusts “Should. Never. Rush. A. Nun.”

“I hate to break it to you.” She gasped as he thrust particularly hard “But I’m not a fucking nun. Get a shift on.”

He grinned down at her and he grabbed her thigh, hiking it higher up his hip and steadily starting to thrust harder and faster. Zoe groaned and muttered

“Harder, faster. God Drack. Yes.” She kissed his cheek as he dropped his head to rest against hers. She felt him run his tongue up her neck and she groaned at the sensation.

“God.” She really didn’t remember it being like this before. Before it had felt like a chore, but this was good, like really really good. 

“Not. God.” He gasped, using one arm to hold himself above her Zoe clenched her inner muscles around his cock and shifted slightly. Dracula pulled out slightly and growled, his fangs down, before burying his face into her neck and slamming into her body. He carried on moving slowly and steadily, before losing most of his control as Zoe nipped the vein in his neck. 

“Zoe.” He growled pistoning in and out of her very willing body. Zoe kissed him, swallowing the growl that came from his mouth before, pulling her mouth away and giving into every sensation that told her to bite him. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, and he growled deeply, hitching her leg higher so that he could slide one hand between their bodies and unerringly finding her clit. Zoe clamped her muscles around him and sank her teeth deeper into his shoulder as she climaxed around him. 

He thrust faster and faster and Zoe knew the second his climax hit him, he snarled and threw his head back, his eyes wide open and blood red, his fangs down and Zoe watched as his big body shuddered and he collapsed bonelessly onto her. 

“Squishing you?” He asked a few minutes later and Zoe shook her head. He was heavy, but it was a good weight. She could understand how people found weighted blankets soothing.

“No, you’re good.” He sighed and said

“Yes I really am.” He lifted his head and grinned cheekily at her, making Zoe laugh and push his shoulder. He pulled out gently before he rolled off slightly but settled right beside her. He nuzzled at her neck, licking her scar and Zoe said

“Are you going to bite me?”

“No.” He replied, caressing the skin on her hip bone. He pulled a face slightly and said “Zoe. What is that?” He ran a finger over the words that were tattooed on her hip.

“It’s a tattoo. It was a drunken night at University.” She mumbled.

“’Life is for living.’ Interesting quote.”

“I was drunk. Bish and I got matching ones. Hers is on her wrist though. Drack sleep now.”

“Did you just call me Drack?” He asked, lifting his head from where it was resting on the pillow.

“No?” She questioned, quietly.

“Not No. Just not sure. I suppose it’s a bit more modern.” He mumbled. He sighed and Zoe felt him snuggle into her side again and she smiled. He was quite cute all post-sex. She never would have expected him to be someone who snuggled. 

Zoe napped for an hour or so before a particularly loud crack of thunder woke her. She had rolled away from Dracula so turned back to him, expecting to see a shit-eating grin on his face. However he was fast asleep snoring softly. Laying on his belly his normally perfect hair was all missed and floppy and Zoe thought he looked adorable. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom she contemplated climbing back into bed with her lover, but knew he would need clothes so slipping into a pair of soft tracksuit bottoms and a well-loved shirt, she gathered their damp clothes and threw them into the tumble dryer. She shook her head as she realised that even his plain white t-shirt was designer. She looked at the clock on the oven and smiled slightly. It was just starting to get dark. 

Nipping out to her car, and regretting it when she got soaked again, she popped the package that the Foundation had given her into the fridge. 10 samples of blood, some of the best that they had. He would be well fed whilst in her care. 

She set about making herself a mug of tea and working on cooking them some dinner. He’d managed to eat the Scampi and Chips so she started making a prawn and tomato pasta dish. Popping some music on quietly she was dancing around her tiny kitchen when she caught something out of the corner of her eye and she squealed slightly in surprise. Dracula was stood naked as the day he was born leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I am not accustomed to waking alone Zoe.” He said quietly. 

“Sorry I woke and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Hmmm.” He said quietly. The ping from the tumble dryer made her jump and she reached into it, grabbing his clothes passing them to him. He took them, tossing them onto the sofa before grabbing her and pulling her into him.

“Hello Zoe.” He whispered, before a dropping his head and kissing her softly. She rested her hand on his chest and realised through the fur that she could feel a scar, exactly where his heart was. 

“You need to die to become a vampire.” He muttered. “My creator was trying to make a mindless army. She didn’t expect me. Don’t worry, she’s long staked. I wasn’t best pleased when I realised what had happened and that 50 years had passed. My bloodlust was a bit uncontrollable. I returned home to find my house destroyed and my wife, both legitimate sons and two of three grandsons in their graves.” Zoe looked up at him and could see that he was thinking about his time as a mortal. He smiled wryly, before saying “both my son’s looked just like me. Vladimir and Razvan, good warriors. Good boys.” He pulled away from Zoe and grabbed his jeans pulling them on. Turning his back on her, Zoe grimaced slightly and this wasn’t at all how she had expected their conversation after having sex for the first time to go. There was a part of her that really wanted to know what his wife had been like.

“Can I ask you something?” She said quietly, unable to let her thoughts be unanswered. He hummed and affirmative and Zoe took a deep breath before asking.

“What was your wife like?”

“If I wasn’t squirting heirs into her, I was drinking or killing or fucking other women. She was a spoil of war. I didn’t love her. If I did talk to her she simpered and did my every command. I didn’t know her, I was 30 when we married, she was 15. A child still.” He muttered still not turning to look at her. Zoe wasn’t surprised by his answer, a fifteenth-century Warlord and Prince wouldn’t have cared much for a wife. She would have been a convenience for him, a wife when he wanted one, but ignored the rest of the time.

“Are you hungry?” Zoe asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he wanted to be alone. He was back at her side in an instant and kissed her scar, running the flat of his tongue over her neck and gripping her hips, thrusting slightly against her. 

“Yes. But for many things” He growled before pushing himself away.

“There is blood in the fridge, pasta on the cooker and well I haven’t christened my kitchen so sex could be on the cards too.”

He inhaled deeply and said

“Don’t tempt me.” He said smiling at her. “Food, then your food, then maybe sex.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get you a glass.” 

He smiled at her and she knew he was watching in order to learn her kitchen. She served up their food as he knocked back a few glasses of blood, before leading him into the living room. She wasn’t in the mood for dining table dining.

“I take it your feeling ok.” She asked quietly as he dropped onto the sofa beside her and started to eat the pasta.

“Yes. I feel fine. No stomach cramps. No feeling sick. I don’t think food is giving me any nourishment, but I am enjoying the taste.” He smiled at her again and Zoe felt her heart flutter. He was so handsome, and although people said he was a beast and a monster, he’d been very gentle and well behaved with her.

“Do you want to do something tonight, we could go to the cinema, or something else if you fancy?” She asked.

“Why would I want to go out?” 

“You’ve been cooped up and not able to do what you want.”

“Trust me, I’ve done exactly what I want. Zoe I have you to myself for 48 hours, you are lucky I let you out of the bed.” He looked around the room and then said

“This place is tiny.”

“Hey,” Zoe replied, glaring at him.

“Zoe, I barely fit on your couch, I can reach the TV from where I am sat. I think this place could fit in my apartment three times over.”

“Yes well Mr Moneybags, not all of us are ridiculously wealthy.” She snapped at him, finishing her pasta and standing from the couch. She knew her home wasn’t big, but it had been all she could afford when she had started at the Foundation and she hadn’t seen any need to move.

She returned to the living room, and dropped onto the coffee table between his knees.

“I have no real attachment to this house, if you wish you may contribute to another home around here. I shall sell this place.” She ran her hands up his thighs towards his groin, watching as his eyes closed at the sensation. 

“Drack, are you listening?” Zoe asked as she reached for his zipper.

“No.” He breathed huskily. “Don’t stop.” Zoe grinned and carefully pulled him from his trousers.

She stroked him, watching as his eyes stayed tightly shut. She felt him jump and he cried out when she ran her tongue over his head.

“Fuck.” He growled and Zoe looked up at him, his eyes were open, and he was staring intensely down at her. “Zoe, you don’t have to.” He said squirming as she ran the flat of her tongue up his vein. 

“Want to.” She mumbled, licking the head again before finally taking him into her mouth.

He made a grunting noise and Zoe smirked around his cock, looking up and catching his eyes. She couldn’t look away if she wanted to, the connection between them sparking again as she let him pop out of her mouth. She licked at the head of his cock, catching the drops of pre-come that pooled. She licked and sucked at him before finding herself hauled up onto the sofa, into Drack’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, she jumped off from his lap and pulled her joggers off as he pulled his jeans down and then pulled her back onto his lap. He went to take control, but she slapped his hands away. Resting one hand on his shoulder and grasping his cock with the other she braced herself before slowly sinking down onto him. They both groaned at the contact and he again reached for her hips.

“No.” He looked quizzically at her. And she smiled down at him. 

“Can you give up control Count? Can you let me be in charge?” He nodded and rested his arms along the back of the sofa and gripped. Zoe grimaced as she heard a slight tear as his claws perforated the fabric. It was a good job she would be getting a new sofa. She started moving slowly watching as he got more and more frustrated at the low speed and the fact, she was only rocking on him rather than lifting on and off. He growled at her and Zoe finally took pity on him and started to move towards completion. When he moved his arms, she slowed right down to barely moving again and he snarled but put his arms back along the back of the sofa. She smiled and moved faster once again, she smirked at him when he moved again, raising her eyebrows and slowing right down. 

He shook his head at her but smiled and for the third time, rested his arms along the back of the sofa. Zoe liked him like this, she could see his muscles flex, and that was a sight worthy of watching. As she moved again, she knew that even if he moved, she wouldn’t stop him now, she was too close to the edge. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss, before cupping her breasts and trailing a hand down her body to find that sweet little spot between her legs. 

He growled as she rocked faster and faster, but he didn’t move other than to meet her movements, chasing his own orgasm.

“Zoe.” He gasped, finally grabbing her hips and holding her still as he shot his load into her. “Fuck” he muttered as he realised, she hadn’t come. She smiled down at him and using the hand already between her legs, and the feeling of him still coming, it only took a few rubs and she started to shudder above him. He wrapped her in his arms as she came down from her high.

“If you do that again I’ll build you a house myself.” He said. “Get Bloxham to find me who I need.”

\---

“Kate, can I have a word?” Zoe said as Bloxham appeared from her Office. The last 48 hours had flown by and Zoe had bought Dracula back to the Foundation as agreed, though she also knew, she’d be taking him home when she left. “Dracula, head down to my lab, don’t touch anything. I won’t be long.” Zoe said smiling at him but glaring a warning. 

He nodded and Zoe watched as he sauntered off whistling a tune for Les Miserables. She smiled softly when he spun as he was walking, to look back and throw her a cheeky grin and a wink. When he blew her a kiss, Zoe could hear Kate’s jaw drop. 

Zoe felt herself get yanked into Kate’s office and she rubbed her shoulder.

“What is going on? Did he just wink at you?” The was such shock in Kate’s tone that Zoe had to laugh.

“He’s a charming bastard when he wants to be.” 

“Zoe, what happened for the last 48 hours.”

“Lots. I gave him real food, alcohol and he stayed at mine and behaved, perfectly.”

Kate reached over and pulled the neck of Zoe’s shirt down to see the love bite on the opposite side of her neck to his original bite.

“Zoe Van Helsing, you slept with him.”

“There wasn’t much sleeping” Zoe muttered laughing slightly. “Kate I need you to trust me on this. I know what I am doing.”

“He’s a bloody Vampire Zoe. He drank your blood.”

“He cured me. There is a connection that neither of us was expecting. He doesn’t understand it, but has said he feel calmer and less hungry when he is with me. It’s a bit like I’ve tamed the beast in him, he hasn’t turned feral at all and even managed to stand in the kitchen with me after I’d cut my finger. God knows what had changed I don’t understand it myself.”

“Can you control him? Truly?” 

“Yes” Zoe said confidently. 

“Fine. But I will stake him in his sleep if anything happens to you.” Kate hugged her quickly, “Fuck you better get to your lab.” She said as she caught sight of Dracula on the security cameras. He was hacking into Zoe’s computer with a broad grin on his face.

“Bloody Vampire,” Zoe muttered rushing out of Kate’s office knowing that if he got through the password, he would be a menace. 

“Kate. Find a laptop. Ohhh and an architect.” She yelled back at her colleague as she ran down the corridor. The last thing she needed was him finding her Ann Summers shopping basket. Or even adding to it.

“An architect? What the fuck does he want with an architect?? Zoe!!!” Zoe heard Kate yell back at her, she laughed but knew Kate would do as requested. 

\---

There was a gasp from the lady next to her on the beach and Zoe turned to look in the same direction. There was a lone figure stood at the top of the cliffs. She squinted slightly, hoping she wasn’t about to see a jumper, when the figure started running before swan diving into to sea. It was only then that Zoe realised who it was.

“Ohh for fuck's sake.” She muttered to herself, he was becoming a pain in the ass, but what a great ass it was. She shook her head and but smiled.

Being with him was most definitely not boring and the last six months they had taken her tattoo to heart. They’d taken two months away from the Foundation to try and acclimatise him to society and he had flourished. She’d introduced him to a new lawyer, Frank had been dismissed as he’d turned psychotic and obsessive and was now being treated by the Foundation as he’d been in Dracula’s Thrall, something that Zoe was being carefully monitored for, though it appeared she was immune. And thanks to the new Lawyer he was raking in the funds and becoming quite the businessman. Between him and Bish, they’d managed to increase his wealth two-fold. They’d even taken the leap and put Zoe’s Terrace house up for sale and they were now building something further out of town. Zoe had returned to the Foundation and was working on trying to cure cancer. But they’d decided to take a few days off from work as the weather was so good and Drack didn’t want to waste it. 

She shook her head and carried on reading her book. She shrieked a few minutes later as Drack crawled over her and shook his head, sending droplets of ice-cold seawater everywhere. 

“Drack.” She scolded but smiled at him at the same time.

Drack shook his head again, throwing droplets of water everywhere, grinning like a little boy.

“You are such a child. And a show-off, really leaping from the cliff?” She told him, running a hand up his chest, through the fur that adorned his torso and into the hair on the back of his head, and pulling him in for a kiss. She didn’t let it get too deep, there were other families enjoying the sunshine and the last thing she wanted was for Drack to lose control. He just grinned at her, once they had finished their kiss. She pushed at his shoulder, but he didn’t move from all fours above her.

“Toby, stop running on the rocks you’ll fall.” Zoe heard a woman yell and she watched with mounting horror as the boy tripped as he ran over the rocks. There was a sickening crack that seemed to echo around the bay and a piercing scream. 

“Toby” a voice screeched and to Zoe’s absolute horror she watched as if in slow motion as Dracula’s head turned, his eyes turned blood red and his fangs dropped. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.

“Leave.” She whispered. He snarled tossing his head slightly and the relief Zoe felt when his eyes returned to their normal colour was immense. Part of his treatment had been to help the addiction and once they’d beaten his withdrawal symptoms, that had been a very hard few weeks, his control has improved drastically.

He stood and grabbing his sunglasses he stalked towards the screaming child, rather than away from the beach. Zoe ran after him and they pressed through the crowd, which parted for Dracula to get through, his mere presence a deterrent to anyone who wanted to get in the way. He crouched down beside the child and his mother and gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Zoe could see how tense he was so she knew his fangs must be down, so she rested a hand on his back and turned to the mother. 

“I’m Dr Zoe Van Helsing, this is Drack. Toby is it?” The weeping mother nodded, and Zoe turned to the young boy. “You are being so brave. Drack, can you shift the rock.” The boy’s foot had become trapped as he had slipped, and both could easily see the compound fracture in his leg. Zoe watched as the muscles under Dracula’s skin rippled as he lifted the rock just enough for her to ease the boy’s leg out. Once he’d dropped the rock, he gently scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to a flat rock. Zoe watched as they boy sobbed but wrapped his arms around Dracula’s neck. She couldn’t hear what he was saying to the boy, but he gave a very small smile and hiccupped. Dracula was as gentle as possible as he laid the boy out and Zoe rushed to his side. 

“Drack, you’ll have to set it. Your stronger and faster than me.” Zoe whispered “You can do this. You’ve fed from Doctors, grab his foot, grab his knee and pull carefully.” She was very relieved to hear sirens approaching and people yelling to get the medics attention. 

“Zoe. I can’t.” He mumbled, trying not to show any fang. She could see he was losing control and she knew that if he pulled too hard, he could rip the boy's leg off. 

“Drack. You can.” She told him and after what felt like hours, he followed her instructions. The boy's scream was deafening, and Zoe was relieved when he finally passed out. The sound of bones sliding into place was just as horrific but when then finally slipped into place and Drack grasped the wound holding them in place, she looked at him and knew he was holding on by a thread. He was physically shaking, and the boy's blood covered his hands. When the paramedics pushed through the crowd, she handed over to them. As soon as the splint had been placed on Toby’s leg, Drack shot to his feet and finding the nearest puddle, plunged his hands into it. She didn’t attempt to touch him, knowing that he was so close he could snap easily and hurt her, or someone else.

It didn’t take long for him to start to relax and Zoe watched as all the tension flooded out of his body. He stood and grinned at her.

“That was amazing.” He whispered. Zoe smiled back before pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

“You were brilliant. I am so proud of you. Common, let’s get out of here.” She whispered, suggestively looking up at him. He grinned and took her hand in his, they grinned at each other and after grabbing their things they headed out of Robin Hoods Bay and back towards Whitby and Zoe’s little terraced home. 

They hadn’t even made it fully through the door before they were on each other, Drack lifting Zoe against the wall and pulling her bikini aside sinking straight into her body. Zoe groaned and let him take her exactly how he wanted, it wasn’t often that he tricky fucked her, he was too worried about hurting her with his strength. Zoe screamed his name as he lodged behind her cervix, her orgasm washing over her suddenly. He growled triumphantly pulling his head from her neck, grinning at her and thrusting erratically chasing his own orgasm. There wasn’t much Zoe could do but hold on for the ride and the pounded into her, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She stiffened slightly when he scraped his teeth against her neck, knowing that if he really was as out of control as she thought he was, he may not be able to stop himself from biting her. 

He growled and thrust particularly hard and Zoe found herself almost wishing he would bite her, to see if it would feel different during sex. She tilted her head away from his mouth, and he lifted his mouth from her neck. He paused his thrusting and looked at her.

“Don’t Zoe. Don’t give me permission.”

“But you have it Drack.” She cupped his face. “One minute.”

He shook his head and said

“No. I can't control myself.” He snarled slightly and slowly started to thrust again. He refused to allow Zoe to pull him back to her neck and she finally gave up, when he bared his fangs angrily at her. 

“I trust you.” She whispered, cupping his face again and moving to drop a kiss onto his mouth, her tongue slipping between his lips to brush carefully against his fangs. He pulled back and glared at her.

“Zoe.” He snarled, she knew he was getting angry so stopped pushing her luck and let him do exactly what he needed to come. He thrust deeply and held himself still as he finally climaxed. 

Zoe gasped when his hand flew up and gripped her throat. 

“Never offer me your vein when I am that out of control. I will not be able to stop myself.” He lifted her off from him, not as gently as perhaps he would have, and walked away.

“Dammit Zoe. I could have killed you. Why would you take the risk?” He stalked away from her and spun to face her when he felt he was far enough away. 

“I trust you Drack.”

“I don’t, Zoe you know what I am.” 

“I know what you were. Were Drack. You’ve got control, plus I want to.” He snarled at her.

“Come boy, suckle.” Agatha burst out from Zoe and she knew at once he wouldn’t be able to control himself. And she was right, in a heartbeat he was back at her side with his mouth on her neck, but he didn’t bite down. He pressed his tongue against her pulse before pulling away.

“Not tonight. Let me feed well first, today has been tough. But I promise, if you want to feed me, you can. I don’t like it, but if it’s really what you want.” He kissed her softly and stepped away. “I love you and I don’t want to hurt you or lose you. I don’t know what control I would have, if any, if I lost you.” He suddenly looked so sad, and Zoe knew that she had pressed him too far.

“I love you too Drack. Lovers provide for each other, in all ways. If that means, you feed on me every so often, then that’s fine by me. And look at yourself, you have complete control.”

Dracula sighed and reached for her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her temple softly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered, “and I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Rule 3 – Say Yes!

“Say yes Zoe” He whispered, “Say yes.” 

“Oh God like I was going to say anything else,” Zoe said, launching herself at the man on one knee in front of her. His sigh of relief was ridiculous to her, there was no other answer.

“I’m not a God Zoe, but I might as well be.” He said, laughing wrapping his arms around her stopping them from falling to the floor. 

“Ohh you are so arrogant.” She whispered, peppering his face with kisses and wrapping her arms around his neck. She hadn’t even bothered to look at the ring that he had bought. 

He lifted her up and keeping their mouths fused together he started to carry her up to their bedroom, he was halted in her steps as her phone rang. 

“Ignore it.” Zoe told him, but he sighed and said

“You know it’s important. Get it.”

“You are more important.”

“Zoe. Go. Answer it, I can wait.”

“Aye but maybe I can’t.” She grumbled at him as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and put them on the floor. She moved over to where she had left her phone before turning back as the hairs on the back of her neck raised up. He was up to something behind her and she knew it.

Zoe grabbed her phone and turned and watched as he pulled his belt from his jeans and his T-shirt over his head. The expanse of skin on show was enough for Zoe’s brain to somewhat short circuit. 

“Zoe, it’s Kate. Something has come up. Can you come in.”

“Something is up all right,” Zoe mumbled watching as Drack undid his jeans and proved that once again it was pointless buying him boxers. “Kate, I’ll be in tomorrow. I have to go and jump my fiancé’s bones.”

There was a pause as Kate processed what Zoe has said.

“Oh. My. God. See you tomorrow, bring him with you. I want you both to see this.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Zoe mumbled not at all concentrating on the phone call. She heard Kate drop the call and put her phone back on charge. She smirked him and he grinned back holding out his hand. Zoe looked him over, shirtless and barefooted, with his jeans undone and only just staying on his hips. He was the epitome of the male form. And more importantly, he was hers. 

\-- - 

“Bish I need your help,” Zoe said as Bish answered her phone. She smiled at the sleepy Dracula who was drawing slow patterns on her hip. Their lovemaking had been particularly explosive and both of them were lazing in her bed enjoying the afterglow. He’d slipped her ring onto her finger, and she had been quite surprised that it wasn’t horrendously ostentatious but was beautifully simple and very her. He’d also moved his ring to his other hand to make room for his wedding ring. 

“What has the Dark Arse done this time? Or do I need bail money” Zoe shook her head, smiling. Bish had bailed her out a few times at University when she had been drunk or protesting. She might look simple and boring but Zoe had, before the cancer diagnosis, lived a bit of a wild life.

“No, I’ve not been arrested. Drack proposed, But I need some help.”

“Go on.”

“Well, he’s … Drack stop it … Drack” Dracula had started licking and nibbling at her neck, causing her to lose concentration.

“Zo I don’t need to hear you having sex.” 

“Tough,” Dracula muttered quiet enough for only Zoe to hear. 

“Drack stop it, I’m busy.” Zoe snapped at him as he moved into position between her legs, grinning naughtily. “B, we need to make him legal.”

“Legal??”

“He’s a 500-year-old Vampire, I can’t exactly put that on a marriage certificate.”

“Fuck. I’m driving up. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Zoe groan as he slid into her body and flung the phone away from them. 

“You are terrible.” She whispered grinning at him, as he slowly started to move. Zoe wrapped herself around him and threw her head back as he hit particularly deep. He didn’t rush, he just moved slowly, thrusting and twisting his hips as he moved. Zoe groaned and gasped as he moved. She tried to encourage him to move faster, but he was having none of it and grinned down at her.

“No” He whispered, nipping at her neck and pressing his body down on hers. He smirked and Zoe wanted to slap him. She glared up at him and he smirked again, stilling and raising an eyebrow.

“I hate you.” She whispered, lifting her head and kissing him hard. He slipped his arms underneath her and grabbing hold of her shoulders, he started pounding into her. Her orgasm crashed over her, shocking both of them, and causing him to follow instantly.

“Fuck Zoe” he growled, burying his face into her neck and inhaling deeply. He kept his arms locked above her and smiled softly down at her.

“Love you, Baby.” He whispered, kissing her softly and carefully pulling from her body. He curled up alongside her and ran his fingers over her belly.

“Did you ever want kids?” He asked suddenly, Zoe looked down at him in surprise and said

“Yeah I did. When I was younger.”

“And now.”

“I can't.” She whispered, rolling away from him and cuddling her pillow. 

“Baby?” He said quietly, propping his head up on one hand and pulling her back into his body.

“I can't have kids Drack. I had to have my womb removed and let's face it, you aren't exactly shooting anything that lives.” She pulled away from him and got out of their bed. 

“Zoe.” He called after her, but she shut bathroom door and turned the shower on. Kids were something she had wanted, but it wasn’t something she had thought about in years. The operation to remove her womb had caused her a lot of grief and therapy but she still wasn’t sure she had accepted it. She stepped into the shower but wasn’t surprised to feel Drack climb in behind her and pull her into his arms. Zoe finally gave in to years of suppressed sorrow and let the tears fall as Drack turned her around and wrapped his arms as tightly around her as was comfortable.

\---

“Ohh my god Zoe. This place is beautiful.” Zoe smiled at Bish as she got out of her car, Bish’s eyes roving over the home that Drack had built.

“Yeah. The views are incredible too.” Perched high on the moors between Fylingdales, Fylingthorpe and Ravenscar, the new build home should have looked out of place, but it didn’t. Even though it didn’t blend in with the scenery, it looked quite at home. After Kate had found him an Architect, Dracula had taken the idea of building them a home to heart and within a matter of weeks, he had purchased land and started making plans. The locals hadn't been very happy at first, but after finding some of the local kids stealing from the site, rather than have them punished, he’d made sure to get them trained by the builder who was helping him. When they found out that he was a Prince, they’d bust a gut to get the house built. Of course, none of them had heard of Wallachia, but they’d been so impressed to be working for a Prince.

“So how out of control did he get?”

“He was good. 4 en-suite bedrooms on the top floor, two studies, a living room, dining room, large kitchen, movie den and a full-on gym with swimming pool, a hot tub on the decking and a private balcony off our Master Bedroom, plus some stables.”

“Ohh yeah, that was very controlled,” Bish said, laughing as she wrapped her arm around Zoe’s walking laughing into the house. Zoe smiled as she saw Drack all but run out of the house, she knew they wouldn’t see him for a few hours as they caught up. 

“Bye Dark Arse,” Bish yelled at his retreating back making Zoe giggle. “Where is he off to?”

“Hiding probably. We scare him.”

“Fucking Baby,” Bish yelled. Zoe laughed, knowing that he would have heard that and would now be grumbling too himself.

“Common, Wine and Hot Tub. The Dark Arse built it for you, would be rude not to use it.” Bish grinned and Zoe giggled. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Bish asked as she lounged in the hot tub several hours later. Zoe had taken her on a complete tour of the house and rather than jumping straight into the Hot Tub. Bish had also bought the paperwork that she would need to sort to make Drack legal. It would be a massive risk for her to do it, but Bish didn’t ever do anything that she didn’t want to. Zoe smiled at her friend and said

“We haven’t got that far.” She turned to look at Drack who had reappeared and was lounging beside the pool pretending to sleep but listening to every word they were saying. Zoe smirked naughtily and straight-faced said

“Ohhh what about a Vampire themed wedding” 

“No! I want a divorce.” Drack said quickly, shooting off the lounger and jumping into the hot tub with them. Zoe burst into giggles and even Bish sniggered at how relieved Dracula looked.

“Wench.” He growled dropping in to sit next to her and wrapping one long arm around her shoulder.

“Ok, how about Sunrise at Whitby Abbey?” She said quietly snuggling into Drack’s side. The smile that blossomed across his face was enough for Zoe to know that she had hit on a perfect idea. 

“I’m going to get dressed,” Bish said, leaping out of the tub, when she realised that she was about to be privy to something that she really didn’t want to see. Zoe smirked at Dracula and slipped her hand into his swim trunks. Drack groaned and thrust into her hand. She reached down to cup his balls as he growled slightly.

“Zoe.” He growled warningly, but she just grinned, before yelping as he reached for her, manoeuvring her so that she was leant over the edge of the tub, pulling her bikini bottoms down and plunging into her body.

They’d had sex in the hot tub a few times, and it didn’t take them long to find the rhythm that worked best for them. Zoe’s previous lovers hadn’t been very adventurous, and she had no idea that she loved being taken from behind until Drack had done it the first time in the tub. He wrapped her ponytail in his fist and pulled back until she was against his chest, their height difference not being an issue like this, and the slowed his thrusts down, making Zoe all but whine at him. The hand that had been holding her hip, slipped between her legs and stroked her. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and as she met Drack’s thrusts he let her ponytail go and reached around her body, palming a breast before he flicked at one of her nipples then rolling it between her fingers. She keened in his arms and as he kissed the back of her neck, she could feel him smiling against her. The jets of water hit in just the right places for them both and Zoe couldn’t help but yell his name as her orgasm crashed over her. Pulling her against his chest and wrapping his long arms around her body, he thrust a few more times before growling as he came and nipping where her neck met her shoulder.

Zoe groaned, and reached back, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him in place as she rode out her orgasm on him. She smiled brightly, before arching her back and pulling him deeper into her body as his orgasm intensified. That was something that they had found, his orgasms could last a fair while longer than most males and Zoe thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him coming, whether it was in her mouth or her body. She loved being able to watch him come, he went all tight and every muscle popped, but knowing that he lost control because of her was a massive turn on.

“Oi. Dinner won’t be long.” Bish yelled from the house, breaking the moment as he pulled her back against his body and nuzzling at her neck.

“She has the worst timing.” He mumbled, slipping carefully from her body and pulling his trunks up.

“You have no idea,” Zoe replied, pulling her own bottoms up and grabbing the towels that she had left on the side. They smiled softly at each other before heading into the house and up to the en-suite to shower, have round two, and dress for dinner.

\---

Zoe smiled as Bish ran around sorting the final preparations for tomorrow’s ceremony. Everything was sorted really, but she was fussing. Dracula was stood leaning against one of the walls also watching, but he was watching Zoe, she could feel his eyes on her. He walked to her side and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and dropping a kiss onto her knuckles.

“Are you ready? Are you sure?” She smiled up at him and cupped his face,

“I have never been so sure.” She stroked his cheek, with the few days of growth he had on it. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He smiled at her, and with one last check that Bish was happy with everything, he vanished quite literally into the night. 

Kate and Bish grabbed Zoe’s arms and all but dragged her down the Steps back into town where they had rented a room for the night. It wouldn’t stop Dracula if he wanted in, but he’d been advised to stay away from her for the next few hours. 

It had taken a lot of Bish’s whirlwind attitude to get everything sorted, including turning Drack from a 500-year-old Vampire, into a 52-year-old Romanian Businessman and she’d managed to keep his titles. Prince Vlad Dracul, Count of Valaria, though he was going to go by Count Dracula Van Helsing. Getting someone to perform the ceremony had proven to actually be the hardest part. Both Zoe and Drack had vetoed the idea of anyone religious doing it, and they didn’t have many friends. It had finally been arranged that Bish’s business partner, a portly man in his 60’s who was also aware of the circumstances would do it. Kate and Bish were bridesmaids for Zoe, Jack Seward was going to give her away – that had been one really awkward conversation when he and Dracula had met in the Hallway at the Foundation. Zoe wouldn’t say they were friends, but they tolerated one another for Zoe’s sake. 

When the time came, Zoe, Bish, Kate and Jack donned their clothes, a full charcoal grey three-piece suit for Jack, stunning blue dresses for Kate and Bish and a simple but elegant ivory gown for Zoe, and they made their way up to the Abbey. 

“Zoe are you sure about this?” Jack asked, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and leading her to the start of what they had designated the ‘aisle’. The entire area had been lit buy varying sized candles, plus the odd spotlight in subtle places, and it looked amazing. 

“Jack,” Zoe said firmly, looking at the young man. He had a naughty grin on his face and Zoe glared at him. 

“Zoe, relax I am joking. I don’t like him, I never will, but you two are good for each other.” He smiled at her and Zoe smiled back, jiggling excitedly. Bish and Kate smiled at her and hugged her hand, before starting down the aisle. Zoe smirked as Kate’s small speakers played Enya’s ‘Only Time’ as they set off, it was a beautiful piece of music and one that they had chosen together. She’d let him have his head slightly with the music that played throughout the ceremony, but he’d been sensible, and that playlist was beautiful. She took a deep breath and slowly, she and Jack started down the aisle. Zoe looked up as she approached the altar and smiled at Drack. He too was in a stunning charcoal grey top hat and tails suit and looked amazing. Everything was filled in the right places and she could hardly believe that she was going to marry him. It was like something from a really weird dream, but she couldn’t be happier.

When Jack passed her hand to Drack, he lifted it to his mouth and pressed a quick kiss there, before smiling at her.

“Ready?” He asked, and Zoe smiled up at him.

“Yup. Let’s do this.” His smile could have lit the building up had it still been standing.

The ceremony passed in a blur for Zoe, she just knew that she had said and done the right things when Drack swept her up into his arms and kissed her. She smiled up at him, when they broke apart and they smiled watching as the sky turned varying shades of red as the sun rose fully. It was a really beautiful sunrise and Zoe was so grateful that Zev, who was a professional photographer, had come to support Jack and was currently buzzing around like a hyperactive hamster, taking as many photos as possible. They were lucky really that Drack would appear in a photo normally, unlike his reflections. 

By the time Zev had taken all the photo’s that he wanted, the day had brightened considerably, and Zoe smiled as Drack lead her from the abbey to a waiting car. They had still yet to decide on a honeymoon, Drack had suggested Mexico and beaches, but had changed his mind when Zoe pointed out that all the beaches would be full of tourists. He had also suggested a private Island in the Caribbean, and although money was no object for them, Zoe felt that it wasn’t right. Zoe had arranged for a small party to be held at the Foundation as a reception for everyone who knew them and they were greeted with well-wishers when they arrived. Kate and Bish instantly started eating, making Zoe giggle before being swept up into her new husband’s arms for a dance.

Rule 4 – If Drack Cooks, Zoe Eats

“Zoe.” He sing-songed her name making her groan. “You know the rules.”

“Drack I am busy.”

“Rules Zoe.” He replied, sternly but with a hint of humour.

“Count. I am in the middle of something very important. Shut Up and Go Away.” Dracula grinned, he found it highly amusing that Agatha forced her way out of Zoe when he was annoying her. And he had to admit that annoying her had become a bit of a favourite hobby. They were at their home about half an hour, well the way he drove it was, away from the Foundation. Zoe had been in her office, glued to her laptop since she had woken that morning. He’d left her alone for most of the day, doing his own business dealings with Bish. He had found that business dealings via Skype and FaceTime had made it much easier for Bish to reject the influence of his thrall and she was managing his holdings and accounts perfectly. He had paid for her to go on top of the line courses when she’d asked, and she was basically the front for his holdings and businesses. And what she had managed to do for his wealth was staggering, she had increased it three-fold since he had hired her. They were currently working on selling most of the properties that he had originally purchased in 1897. He didn’t need them. He had the apartment in Central London and their home. What Bish didn’t know, was that he had already transferred the smaller of the London homes into her name. Bish had been Zoe’s best friend since University but she had become a very good friend to both of them.

“Zoe.” He said normally this time. He was bored, but he had a point to get across. She spun to face him glaring and he said “It’s late. You haven’t eaten all day.” He grinned and turned away before saying “I cooked.”

“Phoning in a takeaway is not cooking Drack,” Zoe replied, stretching and following him from the room. He knew that she was expecting cartons of food for her. But he actually had cooked, something he had been doing more and more of, hence the rule – If Drack cooks, Zoe stops and eats. And the little bit that he had tried, hadn’t actually been half bad. It wasn’t hard to cook especially when following a recipe. He led Zoe into the dining room, where they had a handmade oak table and she stopped short when she saw the place settings. His boredom after his meetings with Bish hadn’t been unproductive. He’d made a three-course meal for them. 

“Drack? Shit I haven’t forgotten a special day, or anything have I?” Zoe spun to look at him and he laughed.

“No Zoe. I finished my meeting with Bish a few hours ago, I tried to get your attention, but you were so in the zone you didn’t hear me, so I decided to cook. I even went shopping without you noticing. We have a clam and lobster chowder, tomato and mozzarella salad, followed by a Chorizo and Seafood Risotto, finished off with Key Lime Pie. The kitchen is a bomb site, but dinner is sorted.” He grinned down at her and pulled her into his arms for a hug. He kissed her forehead before saying 

“Come on. Let’s eat.” He pulled her chair out and Zoe smiled up at him as she sat down. He plated up the salad for both of them and dished out a serving of soup each as well passing out warm rolls and butter. 

“Drack, this is amazing,” Zoe said, he smiled softly back at her and took her hand in his. “Sorry I’m working so much, I’m just so close to this breakthrough I can feel it. Is it so wrong that I am tempted to find a geneticist who has focused on cancer, so I could learn from him?”

Dracula laughed and said

“Yes. I can put the request in with Kate if you really want me to.”

“Ohh god no.” Zoe laughed and grinned. “But thank you.” They ate in silence for a while before Zoe turned to him and said

“How did your meeting with Bish go?”

“Yeah good. I don’t think she has noticed that Boston House is in her name. But Carfax Abbey, Sutton Manor and Patterdale Farm are all up for sale. I’m also going to sell some of the cars.”

His arrival in the 21st Century had introduced him to many wonders that he had never thought of, and for the first 3 months, he had splashed his cash and bought ridiculously. Not that he hadn’t been able to afford it, but now he had some self-control and he really didn’t need 6 Aston Martin’s, two Lamborghini’s and three Ferrari’s. He was going to keep the Land Rover’s, the classic Defender 90 and the brand-new Discovery were useful, plus the 90 was currently undergoing a full nut and bolt restoration which would increase it’s worth when he got it back. He still wouldn’t get rid of it, for some weird reason Zoe had fallen in love with the decrepit vehicle. She’d cheekily told him it was because she liked old and decrepit things. So, he’d lifted her onto the bonnet and promptly fucked her into it. And that wasn’t a euphemism, they had literally fucked through the rust in the bonnet. When they’d finished laughing about it all, he had arranged to have the car fixed, perfectly. He planned on giving it to Zoe as part of her anniversary presents. 

“Some?” Zoe questioned, laughing. She found his car obsession kind of amusing. She’d refused to let him learn to drive by blood, so had taught him how to drive. It hadn’t been easy, but when she’d thrown a highway code at his head, he had actually buckled down and tried to do it properly. Though he knew, that she knew, he may have snacked on a driving instructor, with Kate’s help of course. Meals were still restricted to what the Foundation provided. But the driving instructor had been just so that he could get the ideas properly into his head. His method of transport had been considerably slower and, well had thought for itself. He did miss his horses though. His stables in Transylvania had bred the best warhorses, right up until the day that he had left for England. And he had yet to purchase any for their stables.

He smiled at her and said 

“Most.” He replied. He looked at her and said, “I want to go back to Transylvania.”

“What?” Zoe said, dropping her spoon into her bowl. He realised his mistake and said

“Whoah, not forever. I want to go and back and see what’s left of my castle. Frank said there was some damage done after I left, and I have yet to return.” 

The look of relief on Zoe’s face shocked him.

“Did you think I wanted to leave you?”

“I know I’m not easy Drack. Look at today, I get so lost in my work that I don’t even hear you.” Drack shot out of his seat and after perching on the edge of the table, he pulled Zoe to her feet and into his arms.

“Zoe. I’m not going anywhere. You have given me so much, I can never repay you for what you have done. I know I don’t say it enough but, Wife I love you.” He held her tighter in his arms unable to really comprehend that she thought he wanted out. 

He loved going to the Cinema so he and Zoe would go twice a month, making sure that they alternated who picked what to watch. Zoe tended to pick the Action and Adventure movies, like Ready Player One, the Marvel Movies and James Bond, whereas he liked the weird random documentaries. They were more useful to him, but he still enjoyed what Zoe picked. He liked watching the wonder and awe as stuff exploded on the screen. He had even turned one of the spare rooms at his apartment into a home cinema, complete with a popcorn maker. She’d been so pleased, they’d all but barricaded themselves in, and only with blankets and popcorn, they’d had an Avengers Marathon. 

Zoe had also introduced him to computer games, something that he knew she deeply regretted. He had a habit of getting a bit engrossed, just like Zoe did with her research, so he limited his time on games to when he and Zoe were apart, that way he couldn’t be too hypocritical. 

He looked down at the woman in his arms and forced her to look up at him, cupping her face in his hands.

“I’m not going anywhere. Common, let’s eat whilst it is still hot.” He kissed her nose and let go of her, wrapping her hand in his as he sat back down. “God for someone so fucking clever, you’re an idiot.” He said, shaking his head, but grinning. 

“Drack. Stop eating teenagers, they’re making you an arsehole.” Zoe said, but he could see the small smile on her face. 

“Hey, you help choose them, plus no one under 18. Your rule.” He replied, grinning back. “Pick someone who can do romance next time.”

“Ohhh please, you can do romance, you just choose not to,” Zoe said, her accent decidedly Dutch and obviously an Agatha comment. He laughed as she glared at him.

“Zoe Van Helsing, if I had a heart it would hurt.” He replied, grinning at her softly. 

“Count Dracula. You have a heart; it’s just not working quite right.” Zoe told him, her accent still that of her ancestor. He loved it when he managed to rile her up enough for her to let Agatha out. It had taken a little bit of getting used to for Zoe, but she had admitted that Agatha had a wealth of knowledge, even if some of it was a bit out of date. 

He smiled at her and returned to his meal, deciding that riling up his wife wouldn’t make him popular. He wasn’t worried about being pushed out of their bed; Zoe used him to keep her own temperature down during the night. It was a bit like sleeping with a limpet. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. His wife was a wonderful woman, doing wonderful work. And as creepy as it sounded, he liked watching her sleep. The rise and fall of her chest soothed him. He made a point of breathing when she was around, she hated it when he was totally still. She’d said it was like sleeping with a corpse, he had told her he was essentially a corpse and she’d told him to shut up, breathe and go to sleep. Their fights never lasted for long, he normally won, and if he didn’t win, well he still ended up getting to sleep with his wife. 

“Drack.” This time it was Zoe addressing him, and he smiled at her.

“Would you like me to come with you? I’d actually like to see where you are from.” He smiled broadly and said

“Yes. I am worried about the state of the place, but I need to go back. I can’t tell you why I don’t think I really know. But there is this need to return.”

“I’ll book some flights,” Zoe replied, smiling softly at him.

***

“You can leave us here,” Dracula called to the driver and he grabbed his and Zoe’s bags before helping her from the Carriage. “We’ll ride to the Castle from here.” 

“You don’t want to do that.” The boy said frightened but trying not to show it. “There are stories, it’s not safe.”

“I’m the reason for the stories.” He said, snarling. The young boy, who had driven the carriage, quivered, and Zoe slapped him on the chest.

“Drack. The kid is terrified enough of being this close, without you making it worse.” Zoe said. He looked down at her, a hand on his chest stopping him from reacting. He wanted to tear this kid’s head from his shoulders. He snarled and spun away, heading back to the two horses that had been tied to the back of the carriage for him and Zoe to ride to the Castle. He should have known that stories would have filtered down through generations, it had after all only been just over 120 years since he had left.

He couldn’t explain what made him so angry about being back. But ever since they had landed in Bucharest his skin had felt wrong, it felt like it was permanently itchy, and he hadn't been able to stop scratching. Zoe returned to his side and they unhitched the horses from the carriage. She slapped his hand away as he helped her mount the jittery stallion and he passed her backpack. She shrugged it on as the stallion danced sideways, and he went to grab for him, but she glared at him. He didn’t say anything, just growled softly and headed for his own horse, grabbing his pack and mounting in one smooth movement. He turned his stallion towards the castle and after checking that Zoe had control of her horse, he headed up the track. 

He wasn’t looking forward to this, he could see from the bottom of the track that the Castle looked like it had been ravaged. The tower that Jonathon had fallen from had been destroyed. And he had to admit that the rest of it didn’t look great. It took them half an hour to ride steadily up to the front door and he wasn’t surprised to see that it was half on its hinges. He growled slightly and hitched his horse to a tree before pushing the door open. He gasped as the smell of fire lingered and he rushed into the main hall. Ravaged wasn’t even close the place had been demolished. Zoe wasn’t going to get any further than the front foyer where his dining hall had been, but he would be able to climb up and see if he could recover anything. Most of his possessions had been left here, but he figured people would have ransacked the Castle when they realised, he wasn’t returning. 

“Zoe. Careful this place isn’t safe.” He said as she entered carefully. “Please don’t try and follow me.” When she nodded, smiled at her and kissed her quickly. 

“I won’t be too long. I am serious though, please don’t leave this room.” He found what looked like a stable bit of rock and leapt onto it before grabbing the rock railing and hauling himself over. The parkour instructor that he had munched on a few months ago was being rather helpful right now as he bounded up through the Castle. There was nothing of any value left in any of the rooms and hallways that he checked, any pictures that he had left were either burnt or gone. He wasn’t too surprised, but it would have been nice to recover some bits. He climbed back down and was pleased to see that Zoe hadn’t moved much more than just turning one of the few chairs left back onto its feet and dropping down into it. There had been some papers left on the table, which she carefully leafed through.

“Anything interesting?” He asked, jumping down beside her. She squealed and jumped as he landed, she’d been so focused on the papers. 

“These are letters.”

“Johnny.” He whispered, reading over her shoulder. But he frowned when he realised, they weren’t the letters that Johnny had penned.

“No. I can’t see any mention of his name, and they’re not in English.” 

“It’s Old Romanian.” He pointed to a line and ran his fingers over the language and translated for Zoe. “actions have proven … castle fire … died and was buried … sold off.” He sighed. “It’s explaining what happened here. There was a fire and even though the villagers were scared of the Castle they came to try and stop the fire, several of the men died fighting so it was ransacked to pay to help the families of the men who died.” He flicked through several other pages, all of which were letters from the Mayors of the Village. They’d sold his horses, that annoyed him as there should have been a retainer, but it couldn’t be helped. It had been a hundred years go and he couldn’t get mad.

“Common. There is nothing left here.” He said, smiling at Zoe and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her softly and decided to ignore the scratching sounds that he could hear. Nothing good would come of that and he knew that if Zoe heard them, she’d want to investigate. He’d already noticed that the basement had been blocked, he hoped that meant that those who he had once kept in boxes were trapped.

He watched as she gathered up the letters and placed them in a waterproof bag before following out of his old home.

“Do you miss it?” She asked him quietly as they walked to the horses. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop, forcing her to look up at him but grabbing her throat and pressing at her jaw. He could sense that she was a bit afraid of him, that maybe being back in his homeland had changed something in him again, but she would never have to fear him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly but quickly and said

“No. You are my home now. This place can burn for all I care.” He grinned at her and said “Come on. Let’s go home.”

FIN


End file.
